


say yes

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: It has nothing to do with any other sentence I wrote, or the world branched somewhere.After Mugello's race, Marc is in a Danilo motorhome for some reason.
Relationships: Andrea Dovizioso/Danilo Petrucci, Andrea Dovizioso/Marc Marquez
Kudos: 1





	1. Don't understand

The man in front of me asked me, "Can you have fuck with your teammate?"

He says he and my teammates have been physically related for some time, and each race decides to win or lose. And this time it was an important place, so he heard requests in addition to the top and bottom. He told my teammate, "I want to see you being fuck by another man." Then he said, "Who is the opponent good?" Then my teammates choose me first…

"I don't understand a bit."  
"Maybe it is."


	2. Couldn't hide

He prefaced, "This is a prediction," he said, "Do you love Dovi? Teammates, friends, and more." I can not stop sweating. "Oh, you thought you were going to take this fact to the grave, but you're easy to understand, maybe he's aware."

At that time, the door of the motorhome is knocked. 

"Is it okay to go in?"

Looking at him as he looks into his face while asking, sweating is promoted. Now, what Marc has said is filling my head, and at the same time a bit of expectations rush. Until now, it never came true. I thought it might come true in such a form.


	3. Immediate answer

I am already painfully erected.I tell myself that the excitement of the victory has not yet subsided. Marc speaks out of it. This is only a suggestion, so if you don't like it, you can refuse it.

"Can you say yes under these conditions?"

I didn't need to think.  
Marc moves the chair and sits near the bed. This situation is not usually possible, but this time there seems to be no need to think about it.

"I'm sorry to pick you, Danilo."

Andrea muttered such a thing, so I'm horny.


	4. 1st round

"You don't need to apologize." 

I whisper in his ear. I'm really happy because I like you, but I can't afford say now. Andrea kisses my penis. After that, my tip is slowly contained in his mouth and my body shakes. His tongue moves smoothly in a circle in his mouth, and his hands rub the penis up and down. Even so, I seem to ejaculate. But if he can do it, it's just a bit deeper, and at the exact moment he thinks he's going to squeeze it into his throat. Suddenly I just ejaculate in his throat. When he swallowed his semen and raised his face, asking, "Is it okay?"

I was worried whether my self-control would work.


	5. Stop thinking

I ended up with orgasm despite being seen by a third party. No, let's not think about Marc. 

"Can I touch you?"

I asked. Then he said, "Don't touch me, How do you do that?" and grabbed my hand.  
Inspired by it, he covers and kisses Andrea. I couldn't control myself. I didn't think it would come true. I thought it could only be a delusion. That is happening now. While kissing, I tuck up his T-shirt and touch my bare skin. I stroke his nipples. Andrea sighs a little. Such he is adorable. I want to touch more. I want to see more of him that I can't usually see! I thought so.


	6. Attachment and jealousy

Take off his pants and put his penis in my mouth. I had no experience, but I thought I could do it with his stuff. Of course you can't do it like Andrea.

So I think, "Was it Marc who taught him that?" 

I tried not to think about Marc and it was explained first. Still, I feel jealousy. I feel Marc is laughing behind me. when I think, I didn't receive a condom from Marc. I didn't hear Andrea's inhibition. I was swinging my hips in a wild obsession. I want to leave me, as deep as I can…


	7. Worst game

"Marc…"

The voice he calls other than me returns me to my sanity.

"Yes, Stooop!!!!!"

Then Marc pulls me away from Andrea. I remember what I did to him and hold my head. Marc spurs me like that.

"Maybe you're obsessed or jealous? And you didn't use a condom and you could hurt him." 

When he kept silent without saying anything, he continued to smile, saying "Well, let's a punishment game."

"Punishment game? I haven't heard that."  
"It's easy. Just watch the sex between me and Andrea."

It's the worst punishment game.


	8. He who can't usually see

"Okay? Danilo, while supporting your weight so that sex doesn't put a strain on the other person…"  
"That's fine, do it quickly."

I don't want to see this. He is looking at something other than me. I don't want to see him, but when I think he can't usually see him, he naturally turns his eyes. I am keenly aware of his ecstatic expression, which is different from the previous one.   
Marc taught Andrea this from scratch. Every time Marc touches the erogenous zone, a sweet and passionate sigh leaks. From when…No! I think shouldn't think about it.


	9. Last suggestion

"Danilo doesn't seem to listen to me, but if you can do this, you can have sex with Andrea together. Well, this isn't something I'll give you permission. You ask Andrea?"

I take Andrea's hand.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control my jealousy and obsession…I can I take this proposal?"  
"Danilo. I'd like to ask you one thing, if there was a little bit of jealousy and obsession, maybe…"

Instantly understand the intent asked and stretch your spine.

"Yes, I love you."

When I saw Andrea's face, he laughed, saying, "I noticed it!"


End file.
